


Bound Only in the Mind

by LadyHoundoom358



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Doctor, M/M, Roleplay, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHoundoom358/pseuds/LadyHoundoom358
Summary: The Doctor has been captured and when Jack comes to save him he decides to take advantage of the Doctor's helpless state. This can't be real, can it?





	Bound Only in the Mind

The Doctor shivered and tugged halfheartedly at the straps that bound him to the metal table. His mind was still foggy from the drugs he'd been injected with. He didn't know who, or what, had gotten the drop on him outside his TARDIS but he did know that he was trapped in a cell, strapped to a table, with no clothes or sonic screwdriver, and completely alone. There was no one coming to save him and no perceivable way to save himself. He closed his eyes and wished deep in his hearts for the one person he thought he could rely on throughout eternity, Jack Harkness. The immortal was the closest thing the time lord had to a true friend and through all the years they had spent pulling each other from the fire, his feelings had developed far beyond that. He didn't plan to fall in love, didn't think he could, but if nine-hundred years traveling through time and space had taught him anything it was to be open to every possible situation. And now here he was, hoping and praying for one impossible situation.

"Oh, Jack." A single tear rolled down his cheek as he started to sob gently.

"Did someone call me?"

The Doctor tilted his head back and was greeted by the smiling form of his beloved. The shorter man strutted over with his hands on his hips before sitting on the edge of the table.

"Really, Doc, how do you get into these situations?"

"How did you find me?"

"You were captured by a surgeon with a fanatical obsession with all things alien. Torchwood has been keeping an eye on him for a while but you just had to park the TARDIS outside his door. You should be more careful."

"So it was all just coincidence?"

"Yep. And don't worry about him finding me here, he's at work and won't be home for hours. You're all mine until then." Jack leaned over and placed a kiss on the corner of the time lord's lips.

"Jack, this is no time for..."

"Oh, I think it's the perfect time. Besides, I can't exactly control myself when I see you in such a state, can I?" The immortal traced a finger down the middle of the Doctor's slender torso and stomach until he was dangerously close to his soft, ten inch member.

"J-Jack, please, just untie me."

"Only if you look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

He was still so close, leaning over him, that the Doctor could smell his strong, minty breath. He blushed deeply and swallowed once before locking eyes with the man above him. He didn't want to say it but if Jack knew the truth his infuriatingly tempting flirtations would increase tenfold and that would simply hurt too much.

"I don't love you." He said steadily.

"Liar." The shorter man replied as he quickly swooped down and captured the Doctor in a searing, passionate kiss that made them both moan.

When they parted it felt as though they had been connected for only a few seconds but also entire lifetimes. Their breath mingled in the air between them but Jack would not give his man any time to collect his thoughts and appreciate what he had just gone through, he couldn't stand to hold back. He grasped the half hard cock and stroked it slowly causing the time lord to arch his back and groan in pleasure. To Jack, the sight of this gorgeous man, constantly surrounded by sorrow and agony, forgetting his troubles to moan wantonly at his hands was the most beautiful and arousing thing imaginable.

"Doctor, I've wanted this for so long. Will you forgive me if I take advantage if the situation?"

"Yes. Don't stop."

"I need to, only for a moment."

The time traveler whimpered as that hand left his now weeping arousal but shivered in anticipation as he watched Jack strip before him. Once he was completely bare the immortal climbed onto the table, between the Doctor's spread legs. He ran his hands up and down the bound man's warm, smooth skin just to watch him twist under the gentle pleasure. At last he worked his way back down to the taller man's most sensitive parts. One hand busied itself pumping his hardened, twelve inch, dick while the other ventured further to press lightly at his hole, the first finger slipping inside easily. Jack smirked knowingly but said nothing. He quickly thrust two more fingers into the soft, wet opening and the Doctor flung his head back, the pain of the impact to his head dwarfed against the pleasure radiating from inside him.

"Jack, now, take me now!"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you. I love you with every part of me that has ever been or will ever be. I am yours, Jack Harkness!"

"And I am yours, Doctor. Until the end of the universe."

He removed his fingers quickly before positioning himself at the readied entrance. The Doctor bucked his hips as best he could to encourage the immortal to continue, and so he did. The shorter man pushed himself forward inch by inch to give his time lord the full experience of being filled with his thick cock. The Doctor was an impressive creature, to be sure, but his foot long snake still couldn't quite compete with his own when it came to girth. Yet he was squirming and moaning and begging with his body for Jack to hurry it along but his restraints held fast and there was nothing he could do.

When Jack was in to the hilt he took a moment to simply enjoy the feeling of being so intimately connected to the one he held dearest. He looked down at his precious man's taut, sweaty, writhing form and knew that he was more than ready, he was desperate. In a circumstance like this there was little to do other than comply with his needy lover's unspoken demands. And so, after the calm moment of adjustment was over, he hurled them both into the love making. He pulled out almost to the head before slamming all the way back in. His beloved time lord screamed in ecstasy and he knew he had found what he needed. Lifting the Doctor's slim hips for better access, he was able to increase his speed and force to bring them both the utmost pleasure.

The bound man definitely appreciated the slight shift as his prostate was continuously and brutally pounded. The torrents of intense bliss wracked his body and he couldn't even think to hold in his moans and pleas for more. Jack was positively relentless as he just kept going faster and harder and the Doctor thought he was about to lose his mind. Suddenly the shorter man's lips and tongue were all over his neck and jaw, even nipping at his ears a few times. The dichotomy of the pounding of his hips and the sweet caresses of his mouth somehow grounded the time lord by pulling him between shattering and melting. The feelings started swirling together and he knew he was getting closer and closer to his release with every sensation placed upon his body.

"Theta. My darling Theta Sigma."

With those words, huffed low and breathless into his ear, the time traveler arched his back and shrieked in rapture as his seed sprayed over his chest. As afterglow started to settle over him he heard his lover groan and felt liquid warmth spread deep into his insides. Jack collapsed on top of him and breathed heavily against his neck. He was a bit heavy but also warm and comforting so the Doctor was not going to complain, simply let them both bask in the glorious love of each other.

After almost ten minutes the immortal lifted himself off his lover to unstrap him. He helped him off the table and over to the door. They stepped out into the TARDIS corridor and started toward the nearby bathroom to clean up.

"Jack, do you ever think our fantasies get too in depth? I mean, you had me pretend to be drugged."

"Would you rather I drugged you for real? Anyway, when you've been alive for so long it's only natural to want to go at everything wholeheartedly. And you make a really cute damsel in distress."

"But why must I always be a bound damsel?"

"So that I can give you all my love and attention. Plus, you make the sexiest faces when you're helpless."

"Well next time I'm going to make you play my pool boy."

"We'll need to get a pool first."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Doc."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it was all a game. But you'd know that if you read the tags.


End file.
